


[Not So] Platonic Soulmates

by Elora_Lane



Series: Bellarke: Friends to Lovers (Short Stories) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke Bingo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealous Clarke, Nerdish Bellamy, Office worker Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Roan's creepy sorry, Smut, bellarke fake dating au, multi chapter fic, they're soulmates... they get each other. until they start to doubt themselves...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Clarke Griffin is in a situation... and normally she wouldn't lie her way out of it... but when her boss won't stop asking her out, and an excuse is literally sitting in front of her, on her desk, she decides she has to use it.The only thing is- it's her best friend... and she doesn't want to lose him.**Nominated for BFWA Best Fluff Work over 8,000 words. Made it to semi-finals. Thank you to everyone who voted!**





	1. Go With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheWallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/gifts).

> I received this lovely prompt from Queenofthewallflowers on Tumblr! 
> 
> For the prompt drabbles: Bellarke- fake dating + Madi as Clarke's kid? I just need something light and happy (and maybe a little angsty because this is Bellarke). Thank you
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! I know this multi-chapter... but I think it'll be worth it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is always there for Clarke... Especially when she needs someone to help her keep her boss at bay.

> **Bell:** _Hungry?_
> 
> **ME:** _ I could eat... you?_
> 
> **Bell:** _ ....how is it that you never know when someone is asking you out to lunch?_

Clarke felt her heart flutter a little... Of course, Bellamy- her best friend- wasn't asking-asking her out. But he always said things in a way that made her feel, well, special.

> **ME:** _ Okay. You pick though... My brain is fried. Just make sure its spicy._
> 
> **Bell:** _ Hot. Just the way I like it. _
> 
> **Me:** _ Stop flirting!_
> 
> **Bell:** _ .... make me._

Okay, Clarke couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. The guy knew how to make her laugh, she'd give him that. 

_“Ms. Griffin...” _

Clarke felt her skin crawl as she heard her boss say her name in _that _tone. God, he was going to ask her out again, wasn’t he? Taking a deep breath, Clarke turned toward him and caught his eye, “Yes, Mr. Azgeda?” 

“Please, I said Roan is fine, Ms. Griffin,” his blue eyes raked her over, trying to break through her fortress, of course. 

“Mhmm...” Clarke acknowledged politely, “So, can I help you?” 

“Yes, I, uh, have a work thing this weekend. A dinner party, really. You know formal, drinks... the like,” he said, with a small smirk, “I was hoping you’d like to join me? It’s a good opportunity for networking...” 

_ Oh, is that what they call trying to sleep with your employees? _

_ Networking? _

“Actually, now that you mention it, I’m not so sure my boyfriend would appreciate me going on a ‘date’ with my boss... no matter how business-oriented it might be,” Clarke said, praying her lie would work. This was the fifth time he had asked her out... and if she didn’t have Madi and a mortgage to worry about, she would have quit a long time ago. 

“Ah, I see...” Roan looked down at Clarke, who was still in her chair. As his eyes flitted from her to her desk he noticed the photo of Clarke, Bellamy, and Madi on her desk. Leaning forward, he picked it up, “Well you two look very happy together...” 

“Thank you,” Clarke said, accepting the statement, even though it was a lie, “We are.” 

“and... it’s serious?”

_God, seriously? _

“He’s my soulmate,” Clarke said, smiling brightly. That much was true, Bellamy and Clarke had even acknowledged that they were platonic soulmates... even if lately she was tempted to be not-so-platonic. Just then, Clarke’s phone went off, and she had a text from the man himself. Opening it up, there was a photo of Bellamy, holding a bag of Greasy Ted’s BBQ... her favorite. The text said, '_care to split a ridiculously large amount of blazin' ribs with me? I’m downstairs...'_

“Oh, well, there he is. He brought me lunch. he's so sweet,” Clarke got up, grabbed her cardigan and put it on, “So, if you'll just excuse me, I think I’ll take my lunch now.” 

“Well, I’ll go with you," Roan said, walking behind her as she rushed to get to the elevator, "you know maybe I should meet the guy... make sure he’s good enough for you.” 

At that, Clarke was seeing red. Bellamy had been her best friend since she was nineteen. He had seen her through her dad dying, her mom’s drug addiction, an unexpected pregnancy, and he even took care of Madi when she had to have a benign tumor removed. He was the best person she could possibly know... _ how dare_ _Roan even think- _

"Sure,” Clarke said sweetly- because she had to. God, she hated having to appease him. On the elevator ride down, Clarke kept pressing the button for the Lobby, and as soon as it opened, she saw Bell by the doors. As their eyes met, he shook the bag he had and smiled. 

“I knew you’d be tempted,” he teased, as she almost ran over to him. It actually kind of amazed her how incredibly_ good _he could look with his glasses, his dress shirt, and his curly hair that reached slightly over his ears. Of course, Clarke had seen Bell enough times with his shirt off to know that he had a whole Clark Kent thing going on... But damn, he did the nerd look well. Looking him up and down, Clarke set her hands on his chest. Even though they were close, this wasn't something she normally did. Immediately, he gave her a questioning look. 

_ Go with it, _she mouthed, and her eyes bugged slightly, “Of course I’m tempted, babe,” Clarke purred so that Roan could hear her. Trying not to laugh, she linked her arms around his neck. Bellamy seemed to get the hint, and Clarke watched his eyes flick over to Roan, and then back to her. With his free hand, Bellamy pulled her close. 

“I missed you,” he said, his lips quirking upward, as he tried to suppress a chuckle. Clarke bit her lip to do the same.

Oh god, they were going to blow this if they started laughing. Clarke could feel silent laughter working its way through his abs- he was gonna crack up, and Clarke was going to be found out. Before that could happen though, Clarke pulled him down by the nape of his neck, and kissed him. His lips molded to hers easily, and it was second-nature, truly. 

Immediately, he received her and began to move his lips against hers, until he was kissing her deeply. Too stunned to speak, Clarke didn’t stop him. Instead, she heard the bag of food drop, and both of his hands settled on her waist as he pulled her forward explored her with the slightest amount of tongue. After a few moments, Clarke heard someone clear their throat. Pulling away, she kept her hands on Bell’s chest, as he steadied her by her elbows- all she could do was stare at Bell's chest, while she felt like her cheeks were on fire.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke apologized, “Mr. Azgeda, this is my boyfriend Bellamy. Bell, this is my boss.” 

For a moment, Bellamy stared at Clarke in a daze. With the slightest shake of his head, he recovered and he turned to Roan to offer his hand, “Nice to finally meet you... Clarke has said a lot about you.” 

“Oh, she has?” he asked, curiously. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy breathed in, let go of Clarke and turned his body entirely toward Roan. As his eyes narrowed, he spoke bluntly, “Yeah, she said you’re rather persistent. Maybe even when it’s not called for...” 

Yeah, Clarke had told Bellamy about her rather aggressive boss. He had even offered in the past to “talk to him”, which Clarke always said wasn’t necessary. 

“Ah,” Roan looked at the ground, “Well, I hope Clarke will bring you for drinks tonight, we’re all getting together at Tasty’s Tavern for Anya’s goodbye party- significant others are encouraged to come. 

Without even looking at Clarke, Bellamy squared his chest and Clarke saw his jaw click a little, “I’ll be there.” 

“Good,” Roan said, folding his arms. If Clarke didn’t know better, she’d say it looked like the pair were about to have a standoff. 

“Okay! I’m hungry...” Clarke said, breaking the tension, “so lunch, babe?” 

“Sure thing, my love,” Bellamy said, rather cheekily- but he did so with an adorable smile- and Clarke had to suppress a laugh. Bell grabbed the food and threaded his fingers through Clarke’s. She couldn’t lie- it felt nice... 

“Later, Roan!” Bellamy said, a little too casually. Once they were outside Clarke asked if Roan was still watching and Bellamy’s hand just tightened around hers, until they got to the picnic table, when he let it go. “So that’s the creep who has asked you out four times?” 

“Yep.” 

“Hmm...” Bellamy nodded, pulling out their food, “well, I’ll admit that was not what I expected when I brought you lunch today, but-” 

“Yeah, I know... I’m so sorry, Bell. If you don’t want to come tonight, that’s fine. I can tell him you didn’t feel well... and then, in like a week, I can say we broke up?” 

For just a moment, something like disappointment shone on Bellamy's face. But then it was gone, and he seemed to really think about what she was saying. Pulling out the napkins, he handed some to her- which Clarke promptly tucked into her collar, “No. That’s too soon. He’ll think we broke up because I got jealous of you and him or something... He’ll either get suspicious or feel validated. Either way, he’ll probably start hitting on you even more...” 

“Good point,” she sighed, as Bell put the box of ribs between them, "do you have any solutions?" 

“I say, we play it out a little bit?” he spoke slowly, and only made eye contact on the last word... for some reason Clarke felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, “Take photos together, you know go on some “dates”, really sell it.” 

And then her stomach fell- he wanted to "sell it".

_Don’t be stupid, Clarke, _she told herself, _Bell is a friend, he’d do anything to help you... he doesn’t actually want to date you._

“Really, you’d do that?” Clarke asked, grabbing a rib to distract herself from the irrational disappointment she felt. Eating slowly, she tried not to make a mess.

“Yeah, I mean, we could do a couple of work gatherings, you know... make it look really legit, so he knows your off-limits." 

“I feel like he won’t think I’m off limits unless I’m engaged,” Clarke mumbled, “he’s persistent. And mildly delusional.” 

“That’s a dangerous combination,” Bellamy warned, "We'll make sure he gets the message though, okay?"

The way he looked at her, with his head tilted forward, looking up at her... It always made her feel safe- like he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. It was the same look he gave her when she told him she was pregnant- right after Finn skipped out on her. 

It was the same look that made her feel so lucky to have Bellamy in her life... 

“Thanks, Bell,” as she spoke, a bit of barbecue sauce hit her face. Without thinking, Bellamy leaned forward and wiped it off with a napkin, “It’s good to know you've got my back.” 

“Well, and your face, Princess,” he smirked, holding up the napkin. 

Letting out a laugh, she shook her head and wondered if he knew how stupidly adorable he was. 


	2. This is an Opportunity...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bellamy and Clarke get ready for their not-date... and they get some interesting coaching from their friends.

Bellamy was officially freaking out. Internally, of course- because he had learned over the years to hide how in love with Clarke he was. But after that kiss, and seeing that ogre that had been the source of anxiety for her for months... Bellamy couldn’t help but feel that his carefully constructed walls that he had built around his heart had been bulldozed over. 

He had never been any good at hiding it, really. But he also never wanted Clarke to think that he expected anything... so of course, friendship was safest. Truthfully, Bellamy had been in denial about the depth of his feelings for Clarke until Finn skipped out on her. Initially, he wanted to beat some sense into the man. But as Clarke’s belly grew and her cravings kicked in she called_ him _and asked him to pick up weird foods for her, she shamelessly prodded _him _until he offered to give her a foot massage. When she was feeling overly emotional and hopeless about the situation, she curled up in_ his arms,_ and Bellamy would tell her how strong and amazing she was- that she could do this. 

She could do anything. 

It was when Madi was born that he knew he loved Clarke with every fiber of his being. He had gone through her Lamaze classes with her and was there for the birth. At first, Madi wasn’t breathing. As Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand and cried, he kept saying it would be okay. After what seemed like an eternity Madi’s cry ripped through the delivery room. As Bellamy took pictures of a pale, yet beautiful, Clarke holding the little bundle of joy that captured everyone's hearts, he couldn’t help but be so proud. 

When Clarke begged him to be in one of the photos, he refused, saying that was for family. 

"Shut up, Bell. You're my family, too," Clarke said, "now, I just pushed a tiny human out of me, so you aren't allowed to say no to me."

Well, how could he deny her? So, he gave in- and that photo quickly became one of his absolute favorites. He even kept it in a book she gave to him as a thank you gift for being her birthing partner. Yet, she had no idea that he wanted to be her partner in... well, pretty much everything. 

That was eight years ago. Bellamy knew he couldn't make a move on her while she was a new mom, so he was there for her, and it was good. Then, Clarke dated Lexa, and Bellamy dated Gina. That is until she broke up with him for being in love with Clarke. Bellamy told himself that he'd tell Clarke when she was single again, yet things never really seemed to match up. Until they did, and then Clarke had told Bellamy he was her “Platonic Soulmate." 

Somehow that completed him, and also took all the wind out of his sails. Yes, Bellamy knew he and Clarke had a special bond. Maybe they _were_ soulmates. But he didn’t want to be just friends.

He thought that Clarke had made herself clear. Or at least he thought that until she kissed him. And that kiss- it was everything. Bellamy couldn’t help but respond. For years he had wanted to do that- and she seemed to enjoy it.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a little spark of hope left here? 

No, Bellamy couldn't think like that if he wanted to remain sane. He knew it was “fake” when he decided to deepen the kiss, yet somehow, he couldn’t just let it be. He actually suggested they do this for a period of time... what the hell was he thinking? 

He was a fucking masochist, right? 

Just then there was a knock on his door, opening it, he found O there and pulled her into his living room. Closing the door quickly, he looked at his sister. 

“Where’s the fire, Bell?” she asked sarcastically. 

“I need your help,” he said, raking his hand through his hair. 

“Okay, did you get like a bad test result or something from your doctor’s appointment?” she said, concerned. 

“What? No! I’m going out with Clarke.” 

“What? Really? Bell, that’s awesome!” Octavia’s face brightened, “you finally asked her out? I knew she’d say yes!” 

“Wait, what? No, it’s not like that,” Bellamy said, shaking his head, “it’s to get her boss off her back.” 

Immediately, O’s smile fell, and she actually looked a bit... _ angry. _

“Um, no offense, but isn’t that what HR is for?” 

“His Mom owns the company...” 

“Ah, so what do you need me for?” she asked, clearly worried. 

“I’m going out with her tonight... It’s a work thing. Her co-worker's going away party. I’m just nervous... and I need a little reassurance? I can‘t tell any of our other friends because they know us both... and well, if you tell anyone, O.” 

“Aww, big brother has a crush and wants me to help him dress for his not-date?” she said in that annoying pouty voice she gets. 

“Never mind, this was a bad idea.” 

“No, wait! I’ll do it, Bell. Let’s see,” Octavia stood back and looked him up and down, “you got your contacts refilled, right?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Good...” she said, putting her arms on his shoulders, “this your chance, Bellamy, to show Clarke how perfect you two are for each other.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Octavia.” 

“I’m not being ridiculous,” she yelled as she made her way to his closet, and looked inside “unlike your wardrobe. Do you have the outfit I got you for Christmas last year?” 

* * *

“Red or Blue?” Clarke asked, switching between the dresses, “seriously, this is important!” 

“mmm... I like Blue!” Madi yelled excitedly, “Mom, are you marrying Bellamy?” 

“What? Madi, no,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I’m not marrying Bellamy. We’re going out as friends. Kinda.” 

“Kinda?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke huffed, frustrated... she couldn’t tell her daughter about this weird situation, “Can you go get Raven, please?” 

“Fine,” Madi groaned, slinking off of her mom’s bed and opening the door, “RAVEN! MOMMY NEEDS YOU!” 

“Okay, I could have done that,” Clarke said, shaking her head, as Madi jumped up on the bed again. 

“What’s up?” Raven asked, poking her head into Clarke’s room. 

“Which dress?” Clarke asked, pulling each one up to her body, “I can’t decide.” 

“Blue. What’s it for?” 

“Mommy’s going on a date with Bellamy!” 

“Madi, I am not,” Clarke fumed, “go start your homework.” 

“So, you aren’t going anywhere with Bellamy tonight?” 

“No, I am... It’s just not a date.” 

“So... you wear cute dresses on not-dates?” 

“Ugh!” Clarke gave up throwing the dresses on the bed, “I don’t know... Raven...” 

_ “Clarke?” _

“He kissed me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I mean, I kissed him. But it was to keep him from laughing... it was a whole thing,” when Raven cocked an eyebrow, Clarke just blushed, “But he _ really _ kissed me.” 

“Of course, he did,” Raven said matter-of-factly, “Everyone knows Bellamy’s in love with you.” 

“You’re insane.” 

“No, you’re blind, Clarke. Bellamy’s been in love with you since you were pregnant.” 

“What? Literally, no one falls in love with pregnant women...” 

“Fine don’t believe me,” Raven conceded, “let’s talk about your super weird not-date. First of all, why?” 

“My boss won’t stop asking me out... he saw the picture of Bellamy on my desk- he assumed he was my boyfriend, I went with it, and Bell did, too.” 

“Okay, so why keep up the charade?” 

“Well, if we suddenly ‘break up’, then Roan will probably start asking me out again. He’s the boss’s son, it’s not like I can report him or anything.” 

“Fair point... Where you going tonight?” 

“A bar, it’s a going-away party for a coworker.” 

“Perfect. Stay here, I’ll get you ready.” 

Clarke sat down as Raven buzzed around her room, and grabbed the clothes she thought she should wear. Raven had picked out Clarke’s thick black leggings, along slate-colored tunic, and her leather jacket. She topped it off with a pair of black Converse Allstars, “Me likey,” Clarke said, nodding her head. 

By the time Raven was done with her, Clarke’s short hair was in ringlets around her head, and she was wearing some awesome silver and blue eyeshadow called, “City Lights,” it did fit in with the intense makeup. Clarke loved it. 

“Damn, Raven... I’m gonna have you dress me and do my make up for all my dates...” 

“I thought this wasn’t a date?” she said, raising her eyebrows and giving her smirk, “But seriously, you look amazing. And don’t worry about Rory, I’ll have her in bed by eight.” 

“Thanks, Ray,” Clarke said, giving her a hug. 

As Clarke gathered her purse and jacket, the doorbell rang. 

“Good luck!” Raven yelled, “Don’t put out on the first date!” 

“It’s not a date!” Clarke said, making her way to the living room. Opening the door, Clarke couldn’t quite believe her eyes... There was Bellamy, in a slate grey dress shirt, and dark wash jeans. His hair was styled, and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. He looked... gorgeous. 

And he smelled amazing, too. 

Frankly, he always looked good, but there was something about seeing him, tall, dark and handsome- all dressed up, _ and all for her. _As Bell looked out into the street Clarke just admired him, waiting for him to turn around. Once he did, his eyes raked over her- making Clarke blush. When his eyes met hers, he cracked a wide smile- and Clarke seemed to forget how to say hello. 

“You look great, Clarke,” he said, offering his hand. Letting out a shaky breath, Clarke took it. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, still trying to get her voice back, “you look really good, Bellamy.” 

“Thanks,” he said, pulling on his shirt slightly, “Octavia got me this for Christmas last year- she thinks I need to update my wardrobe.” 

“Well, you don’t need to. But that is definitely your color,” she said, drinking him in as he got in the car and buckled his seatbelt. As she tried to place the scent of his cologne, Bellamy began to laugh, “what?” 

“Clarke,” he paused, his eyes narrowing, and his lips quirking at the sight, _“are you checking me out?” _

“I’m just appreciating the scenery,” Clarke said, her ears turning red. As Bellamy started the car, she lowered her window and gulped down the fresh air... Maybe, surviving tonight with her sanity intact was going to be a little harder than she thought. 


	3. Drink to the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have a good time at the bar. Clarke sees someone for the first time in a long time.

Clarke and Bellamy found themselves in a bit of awkward silence on the way to the bar. Clearing his throat, Bellamy’s eyes shifted to her and then back to the road quickly. How was it she made such a casual outfit look so good? And maybe Octavia had been right about Bell’s wardrobe- if the hungry look Clarke had given him was any indicator. 

Unable to take the silence, Bellamy went to turn on the radio only to bump fingers with Clarke. They both let out a shy laugh, “Oops,” Clarke said, “sorry.” 

“C’mon, Clarke,” Bellamy laughed, “you’re fine. You pick the station.” 

In the end, she picked the CD that he had in the player, “Alanis Morissette?” 

“Hey, you outta know... it’s a 90s mix.” 

“Oh, my god,” Clarke laughed, and Bellamy could picture her rolling her eyes, “you’re so corny.” 

“Whatever, you know you love it.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, her voice going a bit soft, “I do.” 

Okay, now Bell was blushing and had to look away. As they pulled into the bar, he lowered the volume a little and spoke, “Okay... So, what’s the goal? What are the rules?” 

“Um... the goal is to make sure Roan knows I’m off-limits. And the rules... I don’t know, what do you think the rules should be?” 

Bellamy let out a breath and tilted his head side to side thinking, “I mean, I know we... uh, kissed earlier... but what physical boundaries do you have?” 

“I guess no groping me in front of people?” 

“Okay, what about when no one’s around?” he laughed, as Clarke’s mouth hung open. 

“You know what I mean!” 

“Okay, okay,” he relented, “and... is there anyone you _ are _ interested at work? Like anyone you don’t want me ruining your chances with?” 

Clarke looked taken aback by that, but she just smiled and shook her head, “No, I’m not interested in anyone... at work.” 

Bellamy tried not to let his disappointment show. Apparently, Clarke was into _someone..._ Well, he knew that was a possibility. After all, this is a fake-date, not a real date, “and what are our pet names?” 

“I'll call you Babe... and you can call me Princess,” Clarke said without even thinking. 

“Okay, that’s not difficult to remember,” he smirked. Getting out of the car, Bellamy walked over to Clarke’s side of the car and offered his arm, “alright, Princess.” 

“Thanks, Babe,” she said with a smile, accepting his arm. Making their way into the bar, Bellamy saw that Roan was already there, adjusting his hold on Clarke, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Dipping his head down a little, he whispered in her ear, “Roan’s here, just let me know if he gives ya any trouble, okay?” 

Much to Bellamy’s surprise, Clarke’s hand slipped into his back pocket, and she sidled up to him as close as she possibly could, “I thought there was no groping in public?” Bellamy chided in a low voice. 

“I said _you_ couldn’t grope _me_,” she chuckled lightly, pulling her hand away. As she did so, she patted his ass, “been working out, Blake?” 

“Oh, you know... Gotta keep up my Clark-Kent-Esque physique.” 

Although Bellamy was kidding, Clarke looked at him as if he had said something particularly interesting. After a moment, the crowd around the bar had cleared enough for them to grab drinks, “What would you like, Clarke?” 

“Umm... how about a brandy old fashioned?” Clarke asked. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the dim lighting of the bar. and Bellamy was mesmerized by her. 

“Be right back,” he murmured, giving her a light peck on the cheek. Leaving Clarke at a high table, he grabbed their drinks. When he got back, she was chatting with a couple of ladies, “here ya go, Princess.” 

“Thanks, Babe,” Clarke said, taking her drink and giving him a light (and unexpected) peck on the lips, “Bell, this is Anya. Anya, this is my boyfriend, Bellamy Blake.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Anya said, cracking an unexpected smile as they shook hands, “I’m so glad you and Clarke are finally dating! She always tells the best stories about you!” 

“Aw, well Clarke has a way with words, doesn’t she?” 

Clarke just laughed and blushed, as she wrapped her arm around his waist, "So Anya, tell me, where's the new job?” 

Bellamy pretended to follow the conversation, but frankly, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Clarke. 

* * *

After paying their respects to Anya, Clarke introduced Bellamy to her other coworkers. He and Luna had a spirited discussion about the future of technology if (and when Bellamy added) AI ever becomes independently intelligent. Most of it was over Clarke’s head, but she new Bellamy worked in the field. Although she could never remember exactly what he did. 

She just knew that it was nerdy. 

Which Clarke was fine with, watching him talk though- she realized the way he was now... it was a stark contrast from the twenty-one-year-old Bellamy she had met eight years ago. At the time, she was just nineteen herself.

Clarke remembered the first time they met, she had been walking home from Finn’s (alone, unsurprisingly), and found this man punching a pillar of the underpass she always passed. 

_ “Hey!” Clarke yelled, “be careful... otherwise, you’re _ _ gonna _ _ break your hand.” _

_ “What do you care?” the man asked, his untamed curls crowding his eyes as pounded his hands into the wall. Clarke couldn't help but stare at his bronze skin, which was a striking contrast from the black tank top he was wearing. Moments later though, Clarke heard a crack, and he was swearing and cradling his hand, “Fuck! Ah!” _

_ “Jesus,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “let me see it.” _

_ “What? Get away from me,” he said, pulling back as she tried to approach him. Finally, he met her eyes, and Clarke could tell he wasn’t angry anymore, he was sad. And in pain. _

_ “Please,” Clarke pleaded with him, “My mom’s a doctor okay? She taught me first aid, I think I can help you- if you let me.” At that, the young man straightened up, allowing her to examen his hand. _

_ “This will hurt,” Clarke said, “but, can you flex your hand?” _

_ He did so, only flinching a little. _

_ “Okay, Dr. Banner,” she said, “it doesn’t look broken, but it's badly sprained. Let’s go.” _

_ “Wait, what? You think I’m just _ _ gonna _ _ go to the hospital with you because you made a fuckin’ comic book reference?” _

_ “Oh, no. You’re coming home with me,” Clarke said, with a smile. She then nodded at his hand, which he cradled against his abs, “I gotta make sure that gets taken care of.” _

_ His eyes widened, and Clarke realized that he thought she was talking about his dick. _

_ “Okay, perv. I was nodding at your hand,” she chuckled, “Let’s go, I have some good pain meds at home, and I’m sure my mom will double-check my diagnosis. We’ll save you a hospital bill.” _

_ “I don’t even know your name." _

_ “Well, I’m Clarke,” she said, “and you?” _

_ “Bellamy." _

_ “Wait, Bellamy Blake?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Hmm... I know your sister. We had a class together in my senior year of High School. Wait, Octavia's not the reason you're out here, is she?” _

_ Bellamy looked away briefly, but shook his head, “My mom lives across the street. I just found out she’s using again.” _

_ “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Bellamy." _

_ “Not your fault,” he murmured. _

_ “Life _ _ kinda _ _ eats shit sometimes, doesn’t it?” Clarke asked. At that, Bellamy looked up at her and chuckled. _

_ “Yeah, sometimes it does," he murmured thoughtfully, "but this moment isn’t so bad.” _

_ “No, I guess it isn’t," Clarke agreed, "Alright, let's go, Rocky." _

_ "Okay, one rule though... you gotta pick one nickname, okay?" _

_ "Oh, really? That's too difficult." _

_ "No. It's not. I could pick one for you right now." _

_ "Really? Then do it," Clarke said, folding her arms together. _

_ "Hmm... the way your standing right now... 'Princess', that fits," he said, licking his bottom lip and smiling wide. God, he looked so handsome at that moment. _

_ "You're an ass, Bellamy Blake," she said marching away from him. _

_ "Old news, Princess!" he yelled after her. _

Bellamy did end up hanging out with her that night, and she made sure his hand got taken care of. The pair got to know one another pretty well after that. Whenever Clarke was coming back from Finns, Bellamy would intercept her, and walk her home- telling her that her boyfriend was an ass for letting her go home alone. 

And then Clarke stopped walking by. 

A week after that, Bellamy showed up on her doorstep- he'd been worried. She told him then that Finn had been dating another girl the entire time they were together... and she heard them having sex when she stopped by one day. 

Clarke used to wonder if she would have asked Bell out, had she not been dating Finn. Yeah, it wasn’t very smart of him, he was literally trying to beat up concrete when they met. But it was better than hurting a person, right? And if she had dated Bell at the time, Madi would have been his kid... and Clarke knew he wouldn't have left her.

But Clarke loved her daughter to death, and Bellamy had literally been there for her since the day she met him, so she wouldn’t change a thing. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy prodded, squeezing her hand. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what?” she asked, coming out of her daze, “Sorry, I was... uh, never mind. What’s up?” 

“Luna asked how we met,” Bell said, “I figured you tell the story so well, so...” 

“Well, it’s kind of a funny story, I was walking home from an ex’s house. The long and short, Bellamy walked me home. He was a gentleman.” 

“Aww, and is that when you knew that he was your soulmate?” another voice asked. Clarke hadn’t noticed, but at some point, Roan had joined their group. 

“Um,” Clarke said, looking up at Bellamy, “No, I knew that when he helped me give birth to my daughter.” 

The wide smile fell from Bell’s face, and he gazed at her completely stunned, “Yeah... me, too,” he said, his voice sounding rough. 

Clarke could feel her heart thudding in her throat, and she wished she could tell him that it wasn’t an act for her. However, Luna and Roan were there- so this was not the time. Unable to handle his weighty gaze, Clarke looked away. 

Much to her surprise, her eyes landed on someone across the bar... someone she hadn’t seen in years. 

_ “Oh, my god,” _ Clarke huffed in disbelief, _ “Finn?” _


	4. Oh, Jealousy...

“Oh, you know Finn Collins?” Luna asked, following Clarke’s line of sight. As soon as Bellamy’s hand squeezed hers, Finn’s gaze snapped up, and their eyes met. Clarke wondered if he even remembered her. 

Apparently, he did, because his eyes went wide. He quickly finished his shot and left some cash on the bar, before exiting. Clarke swallowed, _ fuck him. _She didn’t need him. 

“I used to know him- a long time ago,” she said, and Luna said something about him dating someone in her department. Before Clarke knew what was happening, Bellamy’s back was in her line of vision, and he was running toward the exit. 

“Shit, I have to go.” 

Clarke should have known Bellamy would run after him... He said more than once that he wanted to beat the crap out of Finn. One thing Clarke did not need tonight was a trip to the county jail to bail Bellamy out. 

“Whoa, what the fuck?” Clarke could hear a panicked voice, along with a thudding against the wall. Clarke followed the commotion to the ally around the corner of the bar. 

“Bell!” she yelled, but he didn’t seem to hear her. 

“What? You get off on cheating? And abandoning your kid?” Bellamy was fuming, while he held Finn against the wall by his collar. 

“I told her to get a fucking abortion!” That stupid voice echoed in her ears, “I didn’t want the kid, the slut knew that!” 

Without hesitation, Bellamy punched Finn in the face. Clarke heard a crack and watched as blood began to drip from his lip and teeth, “You watch your language, you piece of shit.” 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, her voice pleading, “please, let him go. He’s not worth it.” 

“Clarke, go inside. I don’t want you to see this.” 

“No, I’m not leaving so that you can make a stupid mistake for me,” Clarke moved forward and put her hand on his arm. After a moment, Bellamy’s gaze followed her touch, “I don’t want you to do this, okay?” 

_ “Fine,” _ he spat, and he threw Finn to the ground. Immediately Clarke got between the two. She had one hand on Bell’s chest, and she could feel his heart beating wildly under his sternum. Bellamy going wild over her... Well, it shouldn’t turn her on, but it did. Clarke had to look away from him to catch her breath. 

“Get the hell out of here, Finn,” Clarke said, “before I change my mind and let him kick your ass.” 

“You’re both fuckin’ crazy,” Finn said, spitting out a tooth. For some reason, Clarke actually did feel satisfied knowing that Finn had lost something... Turning away from him, she put both of her hand’s on Bellamy’s chest, while his eyes were set beyond her, likely watching Finn walk away. Eventually, his gaze fell to her, and Bell immediately looked ashamed of himself. 

_ “Clarke,” _ he said, his voice almost breaking- and it broke her. Slowly, Clarke moved her hands from his chest and cradled his face. After debating a moment, she stood up on her tip-toes and pulled him down to her. Clarke could faintly taste the beer he had been nursing earlier, as her lips hovered under his. His half-moon eyes looked at her like she was somehow holding his entire world in her hands. As her eyes flickered down to his lips, she could feel his strong arms wrapping around her, _ “Clarke?” _

This time it was a question... what was she doing? He wanted to know. Clarke pulled him closer, only to hesitate and kiss his cheek. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Was she trying to hide the fact that she really, _really _wanted to kiss him? 

Maybe. 

But she couldn’t be selfish. There was no one out here to fool, and she couldn’t take advantage of their arrangement like that. Threading her fingers through his, she led him back to the door, “C’mon, we need some whiskey.” 

The rest of the not-date had gone easily enough. Clarke got mildly drunk and was singing at the top of her lungs to “Crystal Baller” on Bell’s 90’s mix on their way home. As Bellamy pulled into her driveway, he was singing along and drumming against the steering wheel. 

“So,” he said, killing the engine, “other than the blood sport... I’d say this was an excellent not-date.” 

“Oh, I completely agree,” Clarke said, smiling, “I had a really good time.” 

“Me, too,” he said, smiling shyly. 

“So, if this were a real date, I’d probably make out with you right now,” Clarke admitted. Okay, maybe she was more than a little drunk. 

“And if this were a real date,” Bellamy countered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, “I’d make sure you didn’t have too much to drink, and that you were in full control of your decision-making abilities.” 

“Always the gentleman,” Clarke moved forward.

“Well, I care about you too much to let you make a mistake.” 

_ Oh... _ apparently, to Bellamy, making out with Clarke would be a mistake? Clarke looked away as a wave of embarrassment crashed over her, “Uh, thanks for everything, I’ll text ya soon, okay?” 

“Sure,” Bellamy said, sounding confused. Clarke left the car quickly, while Bellamy restarted the car. Rolling down the window, he called after her, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Yeah... I’m just tired. One too many shots of whiskey!” she laughed, hoping he couldn’t see the tears rolling down her cheeks, “Night, Bell.” 

“G’night, Princess,” he said, his voice sounding impossibly affectionate. 

As soon as Clarke entered the living room, Raven asked what was wrong. Laying her head on her friend’s shoulder she told her what happened. 

“Okay, so all of that... and you're telling me that you didn’t make out with Bellamy?” 

“No,” Clarke said, snagging some popcorn from the bowl in Raven’s lap, “We aren’t actually dating, remember? Plus, he didn't want to 'make a mistake'.” 

“Yeah, I know. You’re doing that weird stupid thing. You two just need to fuck and get it over with.” 

“Oh my god,” Clarke said, staring at her friend. 

“Hey, he’s good in bed, I highly recommend,” Raven said. 

“Wait, you and Bellamy slept together?” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Raven asked, “it happened before either of us knew you... it was a rebound on my part. Meant nothing, really.” 

“But still, you two. You,” Clarke’s throat went dry, and tears pricked her eyes again, “I’m going to bed.” 

“Clarke... It meant nothing,” Raven insisted again.

“Hey, it’s okay... I’m tired, drunk, and probably starting my period tomorrow,” Clarke said, “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Are you sure?” She wasn’t buying it. 

“I’m sure, okay? How much do I owe ya?” 

“Dude, you’ve never paid me to watch Madi.” 

“Well, I’m paying you now,” Clarke insisted, “Here’s twenty for gas and time, ‘night Raven.” 

“Night,” She said, obviously upset about the turn in Clarke’s mood. Getting up, she put her jacket on and grabbed her motorcycle helmet. Looking at the twenty, she shook her head, “I’m not taking your money, Clarke," she said, turning on her heel and leaving.

That night, Clarke fell into an uneasy sleep. She kept dreaming about Bellamy and Raven... or Bellamy and the bartender from last night. She was driving herself crazy with jealousy. 

> **Bell:** _ Hey... does this arrangement go both ways?_

Clarke saw his text around noon... Part of her wanted to call the whole thing off, another part of her wanted to see if maybe she could figure out whether or not there was a thread of a chance for her and Bellamy to _actually _date. 

> **ME:** _Yeah, of course._
> 
> **Bell:** _ Cool... I have a work thing this weekend. It’s a dinne__r party for my Boss’ retirement . Nothing too crazy, you down for it? _
> 
> **ME:** _Of course. Casual, formal? _
> 
> **Bell:** _not ball gown formal, but I’ll be wearing a suit. _

Clarke thought about Bell wearing a suit... and well, that sealed the deal for her. 

> **Me:** _Okay, cool... I have the perfect dress for that._
> 
> **Bell:** _Awesome, Princess._ _ I’ll pick you up after work on Friday. Can your mom watch Madi? Oh, and you should pack an overnight bag. _

She felt her stomach swoop at that... What on earth would require an overnight stay? During her break, Clarke called her mom and explained the situation. 

“So, you’re going away... for the weekend... With Bellamy?” She asked slowly as if she had misheard. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan,” she said, blushing. 

“So, when did you two start dating?” 

“We... aren’t dating. He just needs a date for this.” 

_ “Clarke,” _ her mom said, as if Clarke had to know that this was ridiculous, “he is taking you away for a weekend. Do you really think this will end with no impact on your relationship?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, sweetie,” she said, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

_ Yeah, _Clarke thought to herself. Yet, she insisted that she wouldn't, “I'll be fine, mom.” 

* * *

On Friday, Bellamy picked up a couple of lattes before heading to Clarke’s house. He had hardly spoken to her all week, and the truth was, he missed her so much it made his chest hurt. He was hoping that the drive to the lodge would yield a deeper discussion between the two of them. The not-date last week had been good... fun.

After the run-in with Finn, Bellamy was certain that Clarke was going to kiss him, but, she didn’t. The rest of the night, however, had felt like some sort of foreplay as they played darts, pool, and danced. He replayed the night over and over in his head, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. 

It was when they were parked in front of her house... he should have just kissed her and told her how he felt. Now, he was hoping that this weekend could break the ice again, and maybe the two of them could see if there was anything more than just friendship between them. 

God, he had it bad. 

“I brought you a raspberry mocha,” he said, offering the drink to Clarke, who accepted it with a small smile. She motioned for him to come in, and Madi immediately tackled him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Bellamy!” she yelled, “I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you, too, sweetheart,” he said scooping her up and spinning her around. After giving her a proper hug, he put her down, “Wanna work on your drawing while your mom gets ready?” 

Bellamy looked up to see Clarke leaning against the counter and smiling at him and Madi. It was a soft smile, full of affection. Bellamy just wished he could walk right up to her and kiss her senseless. Instead, he smiled and nodded when she mouthed a thank you. 


	5. Feelin' the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy make their way to the lodge for the weekend. They both are struggling with how they make each other feel...

Clarke didn’t ask questions as Bellamy drove over an hour out of the city. As they started to drive north though, she began to wonder exactly where they were going.

“So, um... I know I should have asked this before, but where is this party?” 

Bellamy flashed a wide grin and opened the middle console, handing Clarke a pamphlet. Opening it, she saw beautiful photos of the mountains and a large ski lodge, “Seriously, Bell?” she asked, astonished, “This is...  _ wow. _ It’s a lot.” 

“Well, my boss covered half the expenses for everyone in my department. Food and drink are covered, and the lodge is really nice. We had a party here three years ago- that’s why I knew to book. It can get a little... crazy. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Three years ago, you were dating Echo, right?” Clarke asked, trying to sound casual. 

“Yes,” Bellamy said, nodding awkwardly, “and, fair warning... she still works for the company. I have no idea if she’ll be here, but  it's possible.” 

“Well, that’s fine. I mean,” Clarke choked, “it’s not like you and I are  _ actually _ dating. So, you didn’t need to tell me.”

“I just wanted you to know. We may not be “dating” but I am still going with you. And you’re my best friend, I don’t want you to be blindsided.” 

“Well, thanks,” Clarke said, taking a keen interest in the brochure. As she studied it, she could feel Bellamy’s gaze on her here and there. 

“Clarke?” 

“Yeah?”  Did her voice literally just  _ squeak? _

“Are we okay?”  At that, Clarke looked up at him, although he was looking at the road now, his expression was genuinely worried. After a moment, his eyes flicked back to her, and he gave her an awkward smile , “because if you and I weren’t... okay. I wouldn’t be okay, you know?” 

“Bell,” Clarke whispered, “you and I... We’re always okay.” 

“Good,” His awkward smile turned into a genuine one, as he offered her a turned-up hand. Cautiously, she set her hand in his and felt heat unfurl as he raised it to his lips and kissed her. As he lowered their hands, Clarke realized she wasn’t breathing. When his bronze thumb swiped over her pale skin, Clarke felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“Thanks for taking care of Madi when I was getting ready,” Clarke said, adjusting her hold and threading her fingers through his, “you are seriously amazing, and she adores you.” 

It was silly, Bell had known Madi forever and knew this... but she seemed like a safe conversation- one that wouldn’t make her feel like she was going to combust. 

Bellamy let out a little chuckle, “well, I’m always glad to have a fan.” 

“You have more than one, you know that, right?” 

“Well, yeah,” he said softly. With a grin, he added, “There’s always O.” 

“You know what I mean!” she said, “I’m your fan, Bell... always.” 

Although he didn’t say anything, his soft expression made Clarke feel deeply and intimately known. While the light was red, Clarke leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Somehow though, Clarke must have misjudged the angle because her lips landed on his. Immediately, Bellamy’s freehand found her cheek and he deepened the kiss until Clarke let out an embarrassing moan.

Breaking their connection, he murmured against her lips, “Careful there, Princess. Otherwise, I’ll think you want me to kiss you.” 

“Bell,” she swallowed, so close to telling him how she felt, but before she could say anything more, cars were honking behind them, “shit. Sorry...” 

“Never apologize for kissing me, Clarke,” he said, after hitting the gas pedal. As he spoke, his hand landed on her thigh, and he squeezed gently. The caress was enough for Clarke to begin imagining all sorts of dirty ways she wanted him to touch her. Rolling down the window, she ignored her impulses and tried to think of  _ anything _ that made her not feel turned on. It took about ten minutes for the ache between her thighs to ebb.

* * *

Bellamy couldn’t help but smile throughout the rest of the car ride to  the lodge. Although Clarke was quiet, it was pretty clear that she had been affected by their kiss- which was a major boost for his confidence. 

Yeah, tonight he’d tell her how he felt. 

When they got to the lodge it was six-thirty, and the dinner didn’t start until eight, so the pair checked in and went to their room. 

“Oh, shit,” Bellamy realized that his request for a room with two double beds had been looked over, “Clarke, I’m sorry. When you said yes, I called and asked for two beds- they must have overlooked it.” 

Bellamy could see Clarke’s face in the mirror- she was blushing but smiling, too, “That’s fine, Bell. I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? I can see if the couch is a pull-out, or I can get bedding-” he stammered, as she opened her suitcase.

“Bellamy, you and I have known each other long enough to share a bed. It’s fine,” she insisted, pulling out her nightie and putting it in the dresser. It wasn’t anything particularly scandalous, but the idea of Clarke  laying next to him at night, with just a thin layer covering her...

Well, it drove him insane with desire.

“I- I’m fine,” he choked out, clearly sounding wrecked.

“Good,” she said, as she finished unpacking her bag, “do you need to shower? Or can I go first?” 

“Be my guest,” Bellamy said.

“Thanks, Bell,” she murmured as she walked to the bathroom. Bellamy couldn’t help but picture Clarke’s beautiful pale skin pinking under the warm spray of the spa shower. Before he realized it, he was picturing himself in there with her. He couldn’t help but wonder what she would taste like, feel like... would they make love with unwavering ease and would they have the same unspoken communication that they had in every other aspect of their friendship?

As he got dressed, visions of all the things he wanted to experience with Clarke filled his head. If he wasn’t careful, he’d have to take care of himself in order to survive the stupid party. 

Okay. He had to stop thinking about her... 

In the corner of the room, Bellamy saw the minibar. As Clarke showered, he poured himself a Maker’s Mark, just to loosen up a little. 

“Drinking already?” Clarke asked, from the doorway. Turning Bellamy was met with a vision: it was just her in a silk slip with a plunging neckline. He could see the lacy fabric of her bra and panties pressed against the slip, and Bellamy knew he was staring at Clarke’s breasts now- but they definitely were meant to be on  display.

After a moment, Bellamy noticed the blush spreading from Clarke’s cheeks to her chest... and fuck, he wanted to trace it with his tongue. Finishing his whiskey, Bellamy cleared his throat. There was no way she didn’t notice him lusting after her- and well, he wasn’t going to be able to focus on getting ready if he couldn’t stop thinking of getting his face between her thighs. So, walking past Clarke, he said he had to use the restroom. 

He stayed in there longer than he should have. Eventually Clarke knocked on the door and asked if he fell in. Coming back out, he just laughed and apologized. 

“Can you help me?” she asked turning around so that Bellamy could see that her blue dress was still unzipped, “My arms are too short.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Bellamy stepped forward, pressing lightly on the zipper chain and pulling the slider up with ease. Looking up, he caught sight of the pair of them in the mirror. Her blue lace-trim dress looked absolutely stunning on her- and the v-neck drew attention to Clarke’s full breasts- much to Bellamy’s torture, “You look beautiful, Clarke.” 

Before he fully registered  what he was doing, he ran his hands down her back and settled on her waist, watching in the mirror as she leaned into him and bit her lip. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door, “Bellamy!” 

_ Miller. Fuck.  _

“Bellamy, let’s go!” 

“Sorry, Clarke, I forgot my friend from work was coming.”

“Oh, I don’t mind... We can all go to the party together,” she smiled. 

Bellamy grabbed their jackets and swung the door open. There was Miller, who immediately saw Clarke, and his eyes sparkled with interest, “Oh, Bellamy didn’t tell me he was bringing a lady friend...” 

“Clarke, this is Miller,” Bellamy introduced her with a smile, “Miller this is my girlfriend, Clarke.” 

“Girlfriend?” Miller’s eyes went wide, “Woman, you are going to be the source of many broken hearts tonight.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked, turning to Bellamy.

“Nothing, Princess,” Bellamy said, pushing Miller back into the hall, “Miller is just being an ass... Let’s go.” 


	6. The Fault is Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool is played, fun is had. Clarke over hears a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my lovely readers!
> 
> First of all, you are all amazing. I am thriving because of your engaging comments. They give me life! 
> 
> Second, CLARKE!!!!! I am just as frustrated as all of you will be! 
> 
> Third, this is my last chapter until after I get some good sleep. I will likely post sometime after 4 pm US Central time tomorrow (so for anyone hanging on the edge of their seats, try to rest easy, you won't miss anything else tonight)!
> 
> I really do love to do these fast-fics where I write a 6,000-10,000-word fic in a day or two (this case it's three) Its a fun challenge for me, especially since I have no other hobbies! lol 
> 
> So, we have one more chapter left (and a potential epilogue, depending on my level of inspiration). Thank you guys for your fun engagement and support! you are all wonderful! 
> 
> -kt

Bellamy had a fan club. 

_ Great. _

Clarke knew it wasn’t his fault... no, not really. He was a handsome, smart, nice guy who was also stable and caring. Of course, many of the single women at his workplace would show interest in him- it was only natural. 

But it _was_ gnawing at her insides- watching him be nice to all these women. Wondering how many of them he had slept with. wondering whether or not he wanted to sleep with any of them now. What if he went to one of their rooms tonight? 

No, she couldn’t think like that. 

_ She had to stop torturing herself. _

After the first round of drinks, dinner started. It was nice because everyone was seated and Clarke had most of Bell’s attention. Becca Franco, the new president and CEO of the company thanked everyone for coming- especially those from their partner company, Azgeda Pharmaceuticals. With a broad smile, she announced that Polaris Tech and Azgeda Pharmaceuticals were entering into a partnership, and would be manufacturing pacemakers, diabetic testing supplies, respirators and so many more pieces of equipment together, and making them more affordable for low-income hospitals and individuals. 

“Did you know about this?” Clarke asked Bellamy, who grinned widely. 

“I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. But, now that it's out... I’ve been talking to Becca about you.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“She wants to meet you to talk about a job opportunity,” Bellamy said, “she asked me if I knew anyone who would be passionate about enriching people’s lives and health. She said that the position involves community relations and sponsorship selection. So, visiting hospitals, seeing who qualifies for outreach and sponsorship selection, running fundraisers and the like...” 

“Oh my god, Bell. That would be amazing,” Clarke said, feeling a rush of excitement. It would be a chance to really make a difference, “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Bellamy smiled, threading his fingers through hers easily, “I knew you’d be perfect for the job.” 

Shortly after that, Becca approached Clarke and Bellamy. After an introduction (in which Bellamy called her his girlfriend), she set up an interview. 

Clarke was on cloud nine- that is until she spied the representative from Azgeda Pharm. Next to the old CEO and President of Polaris Tech was Roan and next to him was Echo. 

“Oh god, seriously?” Clarke groaned. She should have realized that the partnership meant that Roan or Nia would be here. 

Bellamy’s eyes followed her line of sight and his back stiffened, “Don’t worry, I don’t think he’ll bother you.” 

“You know, Bell. I’m too happy to worry about Roan right now.” 

Grinning ear to ear, Clarke drank more of her wine. 

* * *

After dinner was over, a lot of the older crowd thinned out. Bellamy asked Clarke if she wanted to grab another drink and they did just that. Sitting next to each other at the bar, they were in their own little world. It wasn’t until his coworkers began to file in that he had to share his attention, much to his own dismay. 

Eventually, they decided to play pool. Within ten minutes, Roan and Echo were joining them, asking if they could play against them. This was the first time Bellamy had really talked to Echo since they broke up. Echo, like Gina, had broken up with him because she thought he was in love with Clarke. 

Bellamy didn’t want to rub anything in, but Echo didn’t really seem affected by him and Clarke touching. If anything, Clarke was being more touchy-feely than she was when they went out before. Maybe it was the Echo and Roan combo, but she would lightly pat Bellamy’s butt when he made a shot. And when she got three in at once, she practically jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips long enough for his fingers to thread into her hair, and for Roan to tell them to break it up. 

Roan didn’t seem so bad, now that he had gotten it through his head that Clarke was taken and didn’t want him. After they thoroughly kicked their asses, Clarke said she had to use the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna find Miller, he’s outside, I think.” 

“Okay, sounds good,” Clarke said, cupping his cheek and giving him another kiss, “I’ll meet you out there?” 

“Perfect, Princess,” he said, rubbing her back with his hand that had settled there, “See ya soon.” 

Grabbing a new beer, Bellamy went out to the deck. 

“You and Clarke aren’t actually dating, are you?” Much to his surprise, it was Echo who was speaking to him. Tentatively, she stood next to him looking out at the grounds. 

“How can you tell?” 

“You're way too surprised every time she kisses you. You act like it’s an anomaly.” 

“Isn’t it?” he laughed. The fact that Clarke would lavish any attention on Bellamy was a mystery to him, "God, Echo... I'm so in love with her." 

Echo took a deep breath before speaking, “How long have you felt this way?” 

“Years,” he admitted, “but you know that already- you told me when I couldn’t even admit it."

"Yeah, it was pretty clear when we were together."

I have to tell Clarke, though- even if one of us will end up with a broken heart," staring at his hands, he imagined Clarke’s perfect ones in his own, “I just don’t want to lose my best friend.” 

There was a long pause, and Bellamy thought he heard a rustling near the doors. Turning around, he saw nothing. 

“You won’t Bellamy. She loves you, too,” she said, “I mean the way you both look at one another... I can’t help but see it.” 

“Thanks for the reassurance, Echo,” he said, smiling. 

The pair talked for a bit until Bellamy wondered where Clarke was. Excusing himself, he went to go find her. After asking around a little, some of his coworkers said she had left out the front door about ten minutes ago. Confused, Bellamy wondered if she was headed back to the hotel- it was a short walk through the grounds, but it was rather chilly, and it was dark. Bellamy didn’t like the idea of her walking by herself at all. 

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Clarke smiled and thought about what she’d say to Bellamy when they got a minute alone. She was going to be brave... she was going to tell him everything. She knew, deep down, this was right... being with him just felt right. 

In no time, she made her way to the balcony, only pausing when she got her dress caught on the door handle, untangling herself, she heard voices on the balcony, “How long have you felt this way?” 

Clarke paused as she heard Echo speaking to Bellamy. 

“Years,” it sounded like a confession, “but you know that already- you told me when I couldn’t even admit it."

"Yeah, it was pretty clear when we were together."

"I have to tell Clarke, though- even if one of us will end up with a broken heart," he said, voice gruff, “I just don’t want to lose my best friend.” 

_ Oh, god... no, no, no... _ _Bellamy didn't feel ththe same way about her. _

_And it sounded like he was still in love with Echo? _

As the reality of the situation crashed down on her, Clarke had to retreat before she dissolved into tears. How could she have been so stupid? To believe that Bellamy actually cared about her, in that way? Of course, not... that was the arrangement. 

It went both ways: Clarke got Roan off of her back, and apparently, Bellamy got Echo back. As her heart shattered, all she could think about was getting back to the room and crying under the hot water and steam of the shower. She had to keep her heartbreak from Bell. 

_ After all, it wasn’t his fault that she had fallen in love with him. _


	7. Kicking and Punching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy work somethings out. 
> 
> Warning: there is smut at the end of this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me longer than expected to get this up...
> 
> But here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

Clarke pulled her coat around herself as she walked through the frosty grounds. There wasn’t snow yet, but her breath was puffing out as she exerted herself. She couldn’t get there fast enough. Pulling her wallet out, she realized she hadn’t gotten her keycard from Bellamy. What was she supposed to do now? Go back and ask him for the key when he was busy talking to Echo about breaking her heart? 

_ No thanks. _

Instead, she went to the front desk and got a new keycard. As the agent helped her, Clarke felt an unpleasantly familiar presence sidle up next to her. 

“Trouble in paradise, Princess?” Clarke felt nauseated at the sound of Bellamy’s nickname falling from Roan’s lips. 

“Don’t call me that,” She said, the bite in her voice apparent for once. 

“Oh, someone isn’t happy tonight,” he practically purred, just as Clarke put a little more distance between the two of them, Roan ran his fingers down her arm, “Do you need some help feeling better?” 

Clarke’s gaze snapped to his fingers, “don’t touch me,” she said, clearly angry. 

“Oh, C’mon Clarke... we both know I can help you with all that... _tension._” 

Oh, this was too much...

Making up her mind, Clarke flashed a flirtatious smile at Roan, and delicately picked his fingers from her arm, “You really want to know what I want, Roan?” she said, sounding as sexy as she possibly could. To add a layer, she bit her lip seductively. 

“Do tell,” he growled, playing her game. In a moment though, his smile was replaced by a look of pain as she bent his fingers backward. 

“I don’t want you to ever talk to me, look at me, or touch me again- do you understand?” 

“You bitch,” he said, trying to pry her fingers off. 

Now, Clarke was completely pissed and utterly done with his shit. Instead of letting him go, she used her shin to land a blow between his legs. Only then, did she let his hand go, and Roan crumpled to the ground in front of her. 

“I think we both know that was the wrong answer,” Clarke confirmed, enjoying Roan’s red face, while his thick tendons and veins bulged out of his neck. He was clearly writhing in pain, “you ever touch me again, I will cut your dick off.” 

The hotel agent was suddenly back with her key, and Clarke thanked her before stepping over Roan, and almost skipping to her room. As she was opening the door though, a hand wrapped around her arm. Without even looking, Clarke landed a punch on her assailant’s face, but- much to her horror and surprise- the man falling into the wall wasn’t Roan. 

It was Bellamy. 

“Oh my god, Bell!” Clarke panicked, while he rallied himself. She had gotten his jaw, and he was currently moving it slowly in his hand, testing the pain response, “I didn’t know that was you...” 

“Good hit, Princess,” he laughed, “it’s good to know you can defend yourself.” 

“I’m so sorry, Bellamy,” she said, reaching out for his face. Remembering his conversation with Echo though, Clarke remained completely clinical, “let’s get some ice for that- before it swells up.” 

Clarke helped Bellamy up and led him to the bed. Frankly, she didn’t want to go back into the hall and risk seeing Roan again, so she opted to use a cold soda for Bell’s jaw. 

“Why were on alert anyway?” Bellamy asked, taking the soda from her hand. 

“Roan... he, uh grabbed me,” she admitted. Immediately, Bellamy’s posture stiffened and he began to get up. Clarke was fast though and was pushing him back down before he could even stand, “Don’t worry. I kicked him in the balls.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy said, cupping her cheek, “I should have been with you.” 

“Well, it looked like you and Echo had a lot to talk about,” Clarke said without making eye contact. Walking over to the dresser, she grabbed her nightclothes, “I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

Before Bellamy could get a word in, Clarke was in the bathroom, trying not to cry again. When she left the bathroom, Bell was standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants, his jaw had turned red. 

“It’s all yours,” Clarke said. Trying not to choke on her own grief, she squeezed past him. Bellamy looked like he wanted to say something, but held back. Alone again, Clarke turned off the lights and got into bed. She burrowed as far as she could into the mattress before some tears fell. 

Okay, her new goal was to not sniffle. Because apparently, she couldn’t avoid crying. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy tried to talk to her as he crawled into bed himself, “hey are you okay?” 

“Mhmm...” she squeaked, unconvincingly. 

_ “Clarke,” _ he prodded again. 

“What, Bellamy?” she almost yelled, her voice coming out strangled due to her crying. 

“Did Roan hurt you?” 

“No. He didn’t get the chance.” 

“Then what’s wrong? I know you... and you’re not okay.” 

Yeah, he did know her, there was no use hiding from him, “I heard you talking to Echo.” 

“Oh,” he said, and Clarke felt him shift on the bed- she could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of her head, “you did?” 

“Yeah- I want you to be happy, Bell,” she managed, “No matter what, I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” he said, clearly confused, “Clarke... if you overheard that conversation, why didn’t you just come out and ask to talk to me?” 

“I didn’t really want to interrupt your moment,” she said, hating him a little bit- could he seriously not tell that he was causing her so much pain? 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You and Echo,” she said, “I know you’re in love with her.” 

For a minute the room was filled with stunned silence, followed by laughter from Bellamy.

Incredulous, Clarke turned to look at him. Now, he was pissing her off. How could he _ laugh _ about this? 

“You’re a dick, Bellamy,” she said, simply. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny,” he admitted, wiping his eyes, “but Clarke, I was talking to Echo about you.” 

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be stunned, “What?” 

“You know, Echo broke up with me because she was convinced that I was in love with you,” Bellamy paused, thinking, “I was telling her that she was right.” 

“Oh,” Clarke had to look away and process what Bellamy was saying. 

“Yeah, you didn’t actually think I was that good of an actor, did you?” he asked moving a little closer to her and taking her hand. Clarke watched his throat as he swallowed, “I’ve been crazy about you for years, Clarke.” 

“Well, that’s...” Clarke didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t the best at sharing how she felt, and suddenly, she was lost for words. 

“That’s...?” Bellamy prompted her, clearly waiting for an answer. 

“Mutual,” she said before she thought better of it. Finally, she looked up into his soft eyes and Bellamy separated their hands so that he could tuck some tufts of hair behind her ear, “I feel the same way,” she confirmed, just in case he forgot the definition of “mutual”. 

“Yeah, Princess?” he asked, his fingers trailing from behind her ear to her jaw, and up to her lips. 

“Yeah,” she breathed, as Bell’s thumb skimmed over her bottom lip, “I love you... and I have for a long time, I think.” 

“How long?” he asked, his hand traveling down her arm now, “How long have you loved me, Clarke?” 

She let out a little gasp as his fingers skimmed up her thigh, dragging up her nightie. She was already getting wet, and she instinctively clenched her thighs together, “I knew you were my soulmate the day Madi was born,” she admitted, “But, I didn’t let myself think you could love me like this until recently.” 

Clarke tried not to moan as Bellamy’s fingers trailed over the small swell of her belly- it was leftover from her pregnancy, and she’d never been able to get rid of it. As his hand fanned out over her, she moaned and relaxed under his touch, “that’s right, Princess,” he praised, “You can relax. Do you want me to take care of you?” 

Unable to deny him anything, Clarke nodded and Bellamy began to speak as his fingers slipped under her panties, “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you, Princess.” His fingers slipped effortlessly into her folds, lightly teasing her clit and then trailing lower, “I knew I was wrecked for anyone else when you were pregnant... you were so beautiful. You're always beautiful... But there was something special about it. You were vulnerable- but fierce, and you trusted me."

"Mmm," Clarke hummed in response, more so to let him know she was enjoying what he was doing.

"You don’t know how much I want to make a family with you, Princess.” 

_“Ahh,”_ Clarke gasped as his middle finger slipped into her. Moaning absent-mindedly she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. As his tongue explored her mouth, he added another finger. Overcome with sensation, Clarke rested her forehead against his, and let out a shaky breath, “Bell, you’re my family, too.” 

Then, it was as if something snapped. His lips were on hers, devouring her mercilessly. As he pumped in and out of her, he pressed his chest against hers, and it all felt so very good. A few seconds after his thumb grazed her clit, she was coming for him- all the while, his mouth captured her sounds greedily. Coming down, Bellamy kissed her softly. Smoothing her hair, he told her he loved her. When he laid back down, Clarke hooked her fingers under his waistband. With a mischievous smile, Clarke got up and straddled him.

Pulling off her nightie, she let his dark eyes drink her in, while his large hands landed on her hips, “Oh, there’s no way we’re done after that, Blake.” 

_“Patience, Princess,”_ he smirked, rising up to kiss her, “we have all night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want an epilogue... I *may* have an idea.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all liked the ending. It was an unexpected chapter for me... I had something completely different in mind and then this came out! let me know what you think! I do apologize for the lack of Bellamy/Roan showdown...


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after getting together, things are finalized in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! It's short, but I hope you like it!

“Are you ready, Madi?” Bellamy asked, holding his hand out for the now nine-year-old. 

“Yeah,” she said confidently, “I am.” 

“Good,” Bellamy assured her, “me, too.” 

“Does this mean I have to call you Dad now?” the kid says, looking up at him as they cross the street to the courthouse, “I mean, you’ll be my Dad now, right?” 

“Yes, I'll be your dad,” he assured her. As soon as they reached the sidewalk, he squatted down and took her hands, “but you don’t have to call me Dad if you don’t want to. I won’t be offended if you just want me to be Bellamy.” 

Madi shook her head, and her dark waves bounced slightly as she did so. It was funny really, Madi probably looked more like Bellamy than she did Finn. She didn’t look quite related, but they did have some similar features- freckles, dark hair. She had eyes blue like Clarke’s, and her pale skin, “I want me and James to have the same Dad,” she said as if that were all that needed to be said. 

As they both smiled at one another, Madi threw her arms around Bellamy and he hugged her tightly. 

A couple of months ago, Bellamy and Clarke had met with the lawyer and discussed the ins and outs of step-parent adoption. They asked Madi if she wanted this, and she had said yes immediately. So, they signed the papers, and everything was going to be finalized today- on her birthday, conveniently. Today they would amend the birth certificate and the blank space would be filled with his name. 

“I want to change my name- the same way Mom did,” Madi said, as she pulled away. Before Bellamy could respond, he spied Clarke running toward them. She was wearing a maternity dress that settled right above her knees and hugged her rounded belly. She was five months along, and god- she was breathtaking. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, hugging Madi and then giving Bellamy a hug and kiss on the cheek. Her gold and diamond ring glinted in the sunlight as she slipped her sunglasses off, and set them on her head. Without making eye contact she innocently sipped her iced coffee. As Bellamy eyed her, she rolled her eyes, “relax, its half-caff.” 

“I was telling Bellamy that I want to change my last name to Blake, too.” 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, smiling down at her daughter, “We can ask the judge... since we are amending the birth certificate, maybe we can?” 

“I don’t see why not,” just then the family turned around to see their lawyer, John Murphy open the door to the courthouse, “c’mon, don’t wanna be late! Hey Birthday girl!” 

Madi smiled and said hi as they all followed Murphy into the cool courthouse. 

“So, get any good presents today?” Murphy asked as they were led into the courtroom. 

“Yeah,” Madi said, smiling up at Bellamy as she squeezed his hand, “today, I get my Dad.” 

* * *

“You sure you don’t want a celebratory beer at all?” Clarke asked as she joined Bell on the couch. 

“I told you, I’m not drinking in solidarity. Once the baby comes though, I am going to have some whiskey- and a cigar... and you can’t stop me.” 

Clarke just laughed as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly. As she thought about how much her life had changed since she and Bellamy got together, she blushed. They had a short engagement, of course. They had been friends for ten years or so- you didn’t need to take your time when you had wasted so much already. 

Octavia was elated and had taken on the role of an aunt to Madi with enthusiasm. She also couldn’t wait to meet little James Blake- none of them could wait, really. Madi was the most excited out of all of them. She kept making presents for her little brother to be. Today, she had made signs that said, “James Blake” and, “Madi Blake”. 

“They’re signs for our rooms, so he doesn’t get confused when he comes home,” Clarke and Bellamy had just laughed, but they indulged her, of course. 

Clarke smiled as she thought about it. 

“The signs?” Bell asked, pulling her feet up and messaging them. Clarke let out a sigh of relief, as his talented fingers loosened the tight knots and soothed her stiff ankles. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said, “I’m surprised she thought to change her name...” 

“I won’t lie, it almost made me cry,” Bellamy admitted. 

“Bell, you _ did _ cry.” 

“Yeah, but not until I signed the birth certificate and they made a copy for us... that was touching.” 

_ “Daddy!” _ Madi’s voice cried from down the hall, although they both knew it wasn’t an emergency, he still got up. This had been the third time she called for him tonight... 

“You know she’s going to do that for a month straight right?” Clarke asked, laughing. 

“Yup... she could do it forever, and I won’t get sick of it,” he smiled. 

When he was halfway down the hall, Clarke yelled,_ “Husband!” _

Bellamy turned to her, confused. 

“Sick of us yet?” Clarke smirked, her hand falling back on her belly- as if it were automatic. 

Walking over to her, Bellamy kneeled. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her sweetly and then moved to kiss her belly, “Never,” he whispered to both of them, then he added, “now, let’s go say goodnight to our daughter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what do you guys think? I really hope you enjoy this!


End file.
